


Old Married Valentines

by TheBugGuy



Series: Life, There's More [7]
Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBugGuy/pseuds/TheBugGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their busy lives, Daria and Michael find themselves without plans for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Married Valentines

Disclaimer: Daria and associated characters are owned by MTV. This is fan fiction written for entertainment only. No money or other negotiable currency or goods have been exchanged. Original characters and plot copyright Richard J. Lobinske.

This is a sequel to _Falling Into College_ and set in February, 2013.

  


Richard Lobinske

**Old Married Valentines**

  


"Let me guess, pink salmon," Michael Fulton said as he watched his wife, Daria Morgendorffer, set two plates on the floor in front of a pair of cats.

After the cats eagerly started to consume the treat, Daria looked up and said, "It's appropriate for Valentine's Day."

"You considering pink to be appropriate for anything is a big change from when we first met."

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm not eighteen anymore."

He smirked. "You're certainly not. You're much better."

She smirked back. "Good recovery."

"I've had practice."

"Have you practiced thinking up something to do tonight?"

Michael shook his head. "Sorry, today was just nuts with reports. What about you?"

"The faculty senate was extra special today. Not to mention my _Creative Writing II_ class. I had to institute a no "fifty shades of anything" policy."

"You know that we're not going to get reservations at anyplace safe to eat this late in the day."

"Not to mention chilly and rainy. Waiting outside is not an option."

"Like you said, we're not eighteen anymore." Michael chuckled and said, "Hold on, I have a cunning plan."

Daria shook her head, but smirked. "A cunning plan? Should I be worried?"

"Let's see what we have in the fridge."

 

An hour later, a pair of candles illuminated a dinner of honeyed chicken, herbed rice and tossed salad. Between the two settings was a slightly dusty bouquet of miniature silk roses in a blue vase.

Looking at the dinner they had prepared together, Michael said, "Not bad for an old married couple."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Daria remember their first Valentine's Day thirteen years earlier. "Not bad at all."

  


February, 2013


End file.
